A Very Peachy Day
by Lost Triforce
Summary: Peach and Link have a very romantic day as a couple. Drabble


**Happy Belated Valentine's Day!**

A Very Peachy Day

Ask Link three words to describe the Super Smash Bros. Brawl competition, and the answers are always the same:

Tiring

Painful

And fun.

As much as the fighting and violence tired him out, Link couldn't help but admit he loved it in Smash City. As for today, it was Friday, which meant no fights, but even still arguing could still be heard throughout the Smash Mansion.

"If you wanted my muffin, you could've just asked! But nooo! Little miss Zelda went ahead and ate my last muffin with no shame at all!!!"

"So what Peach? How was I supposed to know that was your last muffin?! It didn't have your name branded on it!"

"Yeah?! Well your about to get my name-brand shoe shoved up your-

"Peach!"

Peach and Zelda spun around at the sound of Links voice. They were all in the mansions grand kitchen now, which looked more like a five star restaurant. Peach's golden hair was up in a messy bun today, her favorite pink dress (courtesy of Betsey Johnson of course) was wrinkled at the bottom where her hands had clutched the fabric out of anger. Peach's blush that day was so elaborately done, she looked like a rag doll.

Zelda, however, didn't look as glamorous. She had died her hair a hideous brown that summer, and her dress was weird and exotic (no thanks to Nanette Lapore). Zelda had gone for the always gorgeous 'smoky eye' look, but came out looking more 'emo hooker'.

Link was wearing Rock and Republic jeans... And no shirt.

"What's going on now?" Link groaned

"Madame divalicious over her is made 'cuz I ate her muffin," Zelda hissed rolling her eyes.

"And she has every right to be! You don't touch people's muffins without permission!'

Falco, who had no part in this particular conversation, walked by, heard what Link said, and nearly died of laughter.

Link blinked.

"So anyway, Peach, we can go get you another, better tasting muffin right now. How does that sound?" Link asked.

" Great!" Peach said, "Just let me get my jacket and we can go!"

Link waited patiently by the oak double doors in the front of the mansion for Peach. Peach and he had been the hottest on-off couple in Smash city. If they weren't dating, they were hanging out. If they weren't hanging out, they were watching each other fight. They loved each other more than anything. Well, anything except maybe…

"Hey Link!"

Link turned and grinned.

"Yo! Pit! Wassup?"

Pit grinned back. He was wearing his favorite roller skates inside the house (even though he had be told not to). Pit was wearing R&R jeans to, but he was wearing a 'The man, The legend' T-shirt

" I Looooove your invisible shirt! It's like, waaaaaaay totes adorable. It's lovalicious! (A/N I like, coined that term so don't use it if you're not a friend of mine! I will bite you!)

Link sighed and pretended not to hear Pit drawl on in his stereotypical gay guy voice.

"Not all gay people talk like that. I'm waiting for Peach, so what is it?" Link grumbled.

"Nothing really. You guys are gonna leave me all alone? You're gonna make me cry!" Pit whined

Before Link could respond, Peach showed up with her little black jacket on.

" Shall we?"

"So I was like, 'listen, if you want my muffin ask!'. Speaking of which, this is totally the best muffin ever. It's gushing chocolate!"

Link and Peach were walking around the less- busy outskirts of Smash City at night. They had spent almost the whole day together laughing, talking, and flirting. Link glanced at his watch, his eyes widening.

"Wow, where does the time go? It's almost 11 pm!"

"I have an Idea! Follow me!"

With that, peach grabbed Link and they sprinted towards a nearby forest. In the middle of the forest there was a large shimmering spring.

"Peach, this is beautiful! How did you…"

Link turned to where Peach was standing, but found there was only a little pink dress and red stilettos there.

"Come on in! The water's great!" Peach said from the water.

"Okay! You asked for it!" Link laughed. Link peeled off his pants and boots and jumped in to the water, attacking Peach with kisses.

"Alright, alright! I love you too!" Peach said, giggling.

"You know what Peach?"

"Yeah Link?"

"Today turned out to be a very peachy day."

**Awww! **


End file.
